


Beyond Disease

by Fiamminga



Series: The Cure [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Raccolta di flash-fic, conclude Disease, happy ending dell'happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: Cosa è successo a Thor e Loki dopo il loro ricongiungimento su Jotunheim? Come è andata avanti la loro vita?Questa è una breve raccolta di One-shot di cinque capitoli che concluderà la loro storia.Capitoli: 1.Viaggiare2. Oltre il mondo3. Per trovare il posto4. Di re sopra i re5. Secondo il destino.





	

 

**Beyond Disease**

 

 

**Capitolo 1 Viaggiare**

 

I Nove erano grandissimi, Thor e Loki l'avevano sempre saputo: molto spesso da giovani avevano viaggiato attraverso le terre del Padre con i compagni di Thor per cercare avventure e gloria.

Non era notorietà che inseguivano questa volta.

Thor, disteso sul letto della loro casa a Vanaheim guardava Loki che stava sulla veranda a sfogliare un libro scritto con rune a lui sconosciute. I capelli neri erano raccolti in una treccia dietro la nuca, ma molti ciuffi ricadevano in avanti. Un leggero odore di fiori arrivava dal giardino dove uccelli di fuoco volavano tra le foglie nel tramonto splendente. I mesi passati lì insieme erano stati il periodo più tranquillo della sua vita.  Prese un acino di frutta dalla coppa sul suo comodino e la tirò a Loki, colpendolo alla tempia.

«Sul serio, Thor?» gli chiese l'altro alzando gli occhi al cielo «Quanti anni hai?» ma rise poi, cercando di riprendere il filo della sua lettura, ma il compagno gli lanciò un altro acino che si spiaccicò con un suono umido tra i suoi capelli neri «Ma insomma!» disse l'altro, indignato chiudendo il libro con un gesto secco.

Thor rise e mangiò un po' della frutta che aveva avuto intenzione di lanciarli «Mi stai ignorando» gli disse sornione «E stai leggendo quando hai un dio nudo disteso sul tuo letto»

«Bè» Loki rise «Credo che il suddetto dio abbia avuto fin troppe attenzioni stanotte»

«È di dominio pubblico che sono un narcisista egocentrico. Non mi stanco mai»

«Io invece sì» rispose Loki alzando un sopracciglio e alzandosi dalla sedia e aggirando poi il letto, diretto verso l'uscita della stanza «Non ho tutte le energie che hai tu»

«Per quello dovresti mangiare di più!» rise e gli tirò un altro acino che questa volta Loki afferrò al volo con le labbra. «Esattamente per questo vado alla locanda»

«E diamine! Non posso proprio convincerti a rimanere?»

«Ci sono volte in cui persino io vorrei che mi lasciassi da solo» Loki aveva già una mano sulla serratura e Thor si mise a sedere sul letto, precipitosamente «Io invece sono stato fin troppo da solo. Non vuoi stare con me? Per favore?»

Loki si fermò con un piede oltre la porta e lo guardò «Questo mi renderebbe … cosa? Un modo per riempire la solitudine?» lo disse con falsa rabbia sottolineata da un sopracciglio alzato.

«Un divertentissimo modo per riempire la solitudine»

«Allora usa la tua mano, se ne hai proprio bisogno»

«La tua mano è molto più bella della mia, sai?» Thor rise, appoggiandosi allo schienale del letto «Tu sei tutto più bello»

«Come mi commuove tutto questo» Loki si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e lo guardava sornione «Ma non mi convinci, così»

«Sei indispensabile, sai anche questo?» il biondo si sporse in avanti, mettendosi quatto. «Ovvio che sì» rispose l'altro sempre più divertito.

«E sei così abile …» la voce di Thor si abbassò di qualche ottava e divenne sensuale mentre si metteva a quattro zampe e avanzava come un imponente leone sul letto. «Dimmi qualcosa che non so» Loki continuava a sorridere.

«Non riesco a stare troppo tempo fuori da te, sei così caldo e perfetto …» si sporse oltre il bordo del letto con le mani che artigliavano il materasso «Ah ah» commentò Loki rimasto immobile ad un passo dalla soglia «Non è quello che voglio sentire»

«Ti prego, non mi lasciare qui da solo e insoddisfatto»

«Ritenta»

«Sei perfetto, e sei l'unico. Davanti a te tutto il resto dell'universo scompare»

Loki si era avvicinato ma rimaneva abbastanza distante da non farsi toccare «Non ci siamo, Thor»

«Ti amo e voglio fare l'amore con te fino a consumarmi fin dentro le ossa» rispose Thor mentre si rizzava e avanzava verso di lui. Loki gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò di un passo e gli prese il viso tra le mani prima di baciarlo lievemente sulle labbra «Era quello che volevo sentire»

 

 

 

**Capitolo 2 Oltre il mondo**

 

«Questa vecchia catapecchia è ancora in piedi?»

«Ho chiesto a Tony di aggiustarcela»

I due fratellastri guardavano la piccola casetta a schiera nel New Jersey che era stata ricostruita esattamente come era stata prima che Amora la facesse esplodere. Sulla porta questa volta però si vedeva benissimo il simbolo di un martello celtico come quelli che i vichinghi disegnavano come una croce al rovescio.

«Vogliamo vedere com'è all'interno?»

Entrarono e scoprirono che era molto diversa da come la ricordavano: infinitamente più moderna, arredata con i semplici colori tenui che andavano di moda in quel periodo tra gli uomini mortali. Oltre le loro finestre non più circondate da carta da parati improponibile, silenziose automobili a levitazione scorrevano sulla strada.

«Buon giorno, signori» fu una voce meccanica che li accolse all'interno.

«Chi è a parlare?»

«Oh, è Friday, l'intelligenza artificiale di Stark, l'ha fatta caricare nell'impianto della casa in modo che possiamo gestire tutto al meglio e per avere informazioni sul cambiamento della società umana»

Loki osservava degli orribili cagnolini di ceramica con la testa che molleggiava da un lato all'altro «Cambiamenti … quanto possono essere diversi gli umani dall'ultima volta che sono stato qui? Al massimo Stark avrà fatto una nuova invenzione …»

«Loki, sono passate due generazioni!»

L'altro si rizzò e lo guardò stranito «Di già?»

«Credo proprio di sì! Il Tony di cui parlavo io è il nipote del Tony che conosci tu. Dovresti vederlo, ha una folta chioma rosso fuoco»

«Io lo dicevo che gli umani muoiono come mosche! Giusto il tempo di viaggiare un po' e già sono finiti tutti!»

Thor rise «Ti porterò a cena da lui e sua moglie uno di questi giorni»

«Sognatelo!» disse in modo melodrammatico prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche degli abiti umani – rigorosamente neri e verdi- e cominciare a fare un giro nelle stanze.

Thor lo seguì per tutto il tragitto, fino a che non arrivarono alla camera da letto matrimoniale al piano di sopra.

«E cosa diavolo è quella … _cosa_?» commentò Loki.

«O cielo!» Thor scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandosi al letto. Sulle lenzuola bianche, al centro del materasso era adagiato un vecchio e impolverato giocattolo di gomma piuma «La tua giraffina verde!»

«Perdonami?» chiese disgustato Loki. Thor gliela agitò davanti al viso «La adoravi quando eri un bambino e vivevamo qui! Solo io posso dirti quanto era onnipresente! Non fosse mai che ti addormentassi senza di lei! E poi mi si conficcava nei fianchi quando ti agitavi la notte! È bellissimo che sia ancora integra e che Tony l'abbia ritrovata!» la agitò e la guardò come se fosse la cosa più meravigliosa dell'universo.

«Ma per carità, che sentimentale. Io me ne vado»

«Non vuoi abbracciare di nuovo il tuo giocattolo? Lei ti voleva bene!»

«Le Norne me ne scampino!» Loki fece un'impagabile espressione terrorizzata prima di uscire dalla stanza. Thor lo rincorse «Ma no, ora la farai piangere! Lei era così affezionata a te!»

«Addio, Thor. Sii felice con il tuo nuovo amore»

«Dove vai! Aspetta! È così che tratti chi ti ama di più?»

«Invitatemi al matrimonio!»

Thor lasciò il giocattolino sul comò all'ingresso e si precipitò sulle scale dove afferrò Loki per la vita. Risero entrambi mentre il biondo lo tirava di nuovo nella camera da letto «Al massimo sarà il tuo testimone di nozze!»

 

 

 

**Capitolo 3 Per trovare il posto**

 

«Mio re»

Era strano per Loki sentirsi chiamare così. Per quanto tempo aveva voluto una corona? Ormai non sapeva più contare gli anni. E invece ora, nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto veniva riconosciuto tale da una razza che non aveva voluto e di cui non era nemmeno un ottimo rappresentante.

Gli Jotun non erano molti. Eppure l'avevano cercato non appena avevano saputo che Thor era il suo compagno. Il più grande mago dei Nove e il più grande guerriero. Qualcosa che tutti gli Jotun si erano sempre auspicati. Qualcosa che era già successo.

Ed erano affluiti da ogni dove per ricostruire il pianeta.

Il lavoro era anche troppo. Loki non aveva un attimo di tregua. Thor non sempre rimaneva con lui a Jotunheim, si sentiva di troppo e lo capiva. Persino lui si sentiva di troppo.

Aveva conosciuto Giganti che avevano voluto insegnargli le loro tradizioni. Non aveva mai saputo cosa significasse essere uno Jotun, o un re fino a quando non aveva abbassato gli occhi e visto quanto strana ma dignitosa fosse la loro vita. Aveva trovato la sua famiglia.

Aveva trovato chi era come lui: freddo e intelligente, pericoloso come il ghiaccio, potente e temibile, che non si arrende mai e continua fino alla propria distruzione.

La sua magia era stata in grado di rendere più accogliente la loro casa. Certo, poi era completamente privo di energie, ma ogni sua conoscenza e ogni sua briciola di magia era servita a riportare il pianeta nell'orbita giusta e ora la stella di Jotunheim splendeva più forte e il suo calore raggiungeva ogni anfratto del pianeta e la neve ora brillava più forte e di mille colori.

Le foreste, con un po' di aiuto di tutti i maghi degli Jotun erano tornate a crescere e gli animali a popolarli. La terra non si muoveva più e non distruggeva le città.

Nella sua nuova corte piena di Jotun giovani e forti si era riversata la potenza dei Nove e da ogni dove giungevano sovrani e potenti che si inchinavano davanti alla forza rinata del primo dei mondi inferiori di Ygdrasill.

Ed era stato lì in che Sif era arrivata come rappresentante di Asgard portando con sé semi e piante che avrebbero resistito al freddo. La valchiria non sorrise mai, come il suo seguito che non si era permesso di abbandonare le armi all'ingresso della reggia di Utgarða ricostruita.

«Questi sono i doni per te, potente Re Dei Ghiacci» gli disse.

Loki non le aveva risposto.

E Thor entrò nella sala, vestito degli abiti di Jotun, con la pelliccia di lupo sulle spalle e il mantello rosso che ondeggiava fino a terra. Tutti si inchinarono a lui, anche gli Aesir.

«Ti siamo riconoscenti per il vostro dono, mia cara Lady Sif» rispose lui sedendosi di fianco a Loki, nel posto dedicato al consorte regale.

In testa aveva una corona di ghiaccio.

 

 

**Capitolo 4 Di re sopra i re**

 

Il campo di battaglia era silenzioso. Solo i corvi che si precipitavano sui cadaveri dei corpi si sentivano gracchiare.

L'assemblea degli Aesir era in silenzio timoroso davanti al Padre Tutto. I demoni e giganti del fuoco bruciavano e crepitavano a terra ed erano come lucciole che coprivano migliaia di leghe del terreno della battaglia.

Odino guardava suo figlio che madido di sudore e di sangue era davanti al suo esercito e lo guardava con occhi lampeggianti come fulmine nella tempesta. Era una sfida aperta criticarlo davanti al suo popolo. Avevano vinto quell'orribile guerra scatenata da Surtur ma a caro prezzo, e non ci sarebbero mai riusciti senza il grande principe. Thor era ora incoronato dal suo stesso popolo come il più forte combattente dei nove regni e il più onorevole tra tutti.

Piovuto dal cielo per salvarli.

Arrivato con lampi di luce per guidarli alla vittoria.

E Odino non poteva rifiutarlo.

Dietro di sé sentiva il silenzio pesante di un’orda barbarica di Jotun. Girando la testa vide i grandi giganti e suoi antichi nemici che anche se feriti e stanchi erano fieri e imponenti dietro il loro nuovo re vestito d'oro e di verde la cui corona di corna scintillava alla nuova sera dell'inferno di fuoco.

Loki avanzò piano sulla terra tra loro e lo oltrepassò senza guardarlo, diretto verso Thor.

La sua pelle era blu come la superficie di uno zaffiro, ma non ustionò quella pallida del dio del Tuono quando si strinsero un braccio con un affetto e un’intimità che faceva male a guardarla.

Le urla di assenso dei giganti eruppero e il nome del loro re e del suo compagno per volere del destino risuonò forte come le squillo di trombe.

E l'unico occhio sano del Padre vide lentamente, come l'onda di uno tsunami, il leggero brusio del suo popolo: prima sottile, poi urla singole del nome di Thor. Poi quello di Loki e poi di più, sempre di più con il fragore delle spade che sbattevano sugli scudi.

Erano e Loki e Thor che venivano chiamati dai loro popoli.

Erano Thor e Loki che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a dividere, nemmeno il Padre Tutto.

Erano Re sopra i Re.

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 5 Secondo il destino**

 

Sigyn correva a destra e sinistra nel giardino di Asgard inseguendo i due bambini dispettosi.

La dea bionda giocava con loro attraverso gli alberi ricolmi di frutti e li sorprendeva con la magia. E i due bambini ridevano allegri.

Fandral era lì a fare la guardia alla scenetta e con un sorriso mascherava l'attenzione e la prontezza ai nemici che anni di esperienza sul campo gli avevano dato. Era attempato, ciocche grigie gli coloravano le tempie e da poco si era rasato la barba a punta che portava di solito «Mia figlia si ostina a tirarla ogni volta che la prendo in braccio» aveva detto a Thor quando si era presentato sbarbato.

«Gli piaceranno gli uomini, allora. Preparati ad avere molti pretendenti!» gli aveva detto l'amico.

«Ci provassero! Li trafiggerò uno ad uno! Nessuno tocca la mia bambina!» e così Fandral aveva messo la testa sulle spalle e aveva smesso di passare da una gentile e compiacente signora all'altra – con grande tristezza di tutto il popolo femminile di Asgard-

Hogun era all'interno del palazzo, promosso a capo delle guardie della reggia e grande generale degli eserciti. 

Vostangg, il grande leone di Asgard era in permesso per il matrimonio di una delle sue innumerevoli figlie. E così si erano ritrovati solo loro lì in giardino. Thor aveva Mjolnir al fianco e Gungnir in una mano mentre sedeva a guardare Magni e Nari ridere come solo i piccoli bambini sapevano fare. I due gemelli avevano una capacità incredibile nel leggersi nel pensiero. A volte Thor davvero dubitava che si dicessero qualcosa prima di fare qualche imbroglio: semplicemente si guardavano e se erano d'accordo tutto andava a scatafascio con grande disperazione della povera Sigyn, loro tutrice e madrina. Ma la bella donna – che non si era più sposata – amava i due piccoli come se fossero i suoi e Loki non aveva avuto nessun dubbio nell'affidarli alla sua antica promessa sposa.

Erano nati insieme a distanza di poche ore. Magni era il più grande e non somigliava a suo fratello: aveva capelli biondissimi e occhi verdi come due smeraldi come quelli di sua nonna Frigga ma era il più tranquillo ed equilibrato dei due gemelli, più incline allo studio e molte volte si era dimostrato più perspicace e attento del fratello, era la mente dietro a tutti i loro disastri, ma per quanto bravo non aveva nessuna magia nelle sue vene, cosa che Nari aveva fin troppo. Il secondo bambino aveva una zazzera nera che si ostinava a non rimanere nelle trecce che Sigyn continuava a fargli, e gli occhi di un rosso sfavillante e tempestoso, soprattutto quando era in preda alla rabbia. Venuto al mondo piangendo e gridando aveva avuto la pelle blu come gli Jotun ma come Loki riusciva a passare da una pelle all'altra come se nulla fosse.

Quando era insieme a suo padre su Jotunheim non aveva nessun problema a ritenersi uno Jotun come loro, poiché aveva le loro peculiarità e condivideva la natura di ibrido di uomo e donna. Non che lo capisse alla sua età. A Loki era venuto il sospetto che da adulto avrebbe potuto sviluppare le corna e che potesse diventare più alto di un Asir ma più basso di un gigante.

Così era stato naturale spiegare fin da piccolissimi ai due gemelli che uno sarebbe stato Re di Jotunheim e l'altro di Asgard, la loro differenza era evidente agli occhi di tutti.

Inutile dire quanta festa era stata fatta sul pianeta dei Ghiacci quando Loki aveva avuto due gemelli, qualcosa che non era mai successa tra loro. Però Thor non si era certo fermato nel tentare di avere altri figli. Anzi poteva dire che lui e il suo consorte ci avevano riprovato spesso, con decisione e con perseveranza.

Ragion per cui era saltata fuori Thuðr che ora teneva in braccio: era un piccolo scricciolo con i capelli neri come la notte e gli occhi blu grandi e luminosi come lampade. Loki non si era nemmeno accorto di portare un altro figlio. Era andato su Jotunheim per qualche tempo lasciando i suoi figli su Asgard e dopo un po' Thor era stato chiamato perché aveva avuto una figlia.

«Non pensavo che tu potessi avere delle femmine»

«È successo quella volta che mi sono cambiato in Jarnsaxa per te»

Thor era rimasto con la bambina in mano a guardarla come se fosse stata qualche sorta di miracolo impossibile. E la amava tantissimo, l'unica figlia che lui pensava non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Si era detto che non l'avrebbe fatta mai sposare a nessuno che lei non avesse voluto e che l'avrebbe protetta da tutti a qualsiasi costo.  «Non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno» gli aveva detto una sera Loki mentre la cullava per farla dormire «Penso che diventerà una valchiria, tanto è forte e determinata»

«Ma come fai a sapere così tante cose per certo sui nostri figli?»

«Ovvio» gli aveva risposto sbottando il suo compagno «Mi pare che me li sia tenuto dentro io per tutto questo tempo, no? Cosa vuoi saperne tu?»

E dopo che aveva detto una cosa del genere lo aveva amato talmente tanto da dargli un altro figlio.

«Devi smetterla di darmi dei figli» Loki gli aveva chiuso le porte in faccia quando aveva scoperto di aspettare un altro bambino «Se su Jotunheim sono la felicità del popolo e ti adorano come tu fossi il più grande stallone dell'universo su Asgard cominciano a ridere!»

Thor si era messo a ridere «Perdonami Loki, è che ti amo tanto»

Erano seguiti una lunga serie di insulti ben articolati nella lingua degli Jotun intramezzata da quelli in asgardiano.

E così finì come tutto era iniziato e Thor si era trovato nel posto giusto che l'universo aveva creato per lui: nella sua casa, re come i suoi padri prima di lui, affiancato dall'unico amore della sua vita che era stato generato da destino solo per lui, nella pace dei regni e dell'anima a guardare i suoi figli giocare protetti dai suoi amici più cari.

Si voltò nella stanza che dava sul giardino. Loki di tanto in tanto si voltava verso di lui per controllare i bambini e osservare la sua figura, ma era rimasto vicino alla culla del nuovo piccolo arrivato. Moði dormiva serenamente mentre suo padre dondolava piano la culla. La sua pelle era blu come il cielo di Jotunheim.

«Dimmi una cosa» iniziò il re biondo «Quando hai detto ad Amora che chi è più felice ha tutto da perdere, dicevi sul serio?»

Loki alzò gli occhi dal figlio e osservò il suo compagno e si corrucciò: «Perché me lo chiedi adesso?»

Thor scosse la testa e diede Thuðr a Sigyn che si era avvicinata al suo segnale ed entrò nella sala mentre i loro figli più grandi sciamavano vicino alla loro tutrice per vedere la sorella e coccolarla tutti insieme. Abbracciò Loki e poggiò la testa alla sua «Io sono felice» disse «Non voglio perdere tutto questo»

«Non lo farai» gli rispose calmo il suo compagno «Amora ha perso tutto perché voleva ciò che non era suo»

«Potrebbe succedere anche a me» commentò caustico l'altro.

Loki sorrise scosse la testa carezzandogli i capelli «No, Thor. Non succederà perché tutto questo è già tuo. I bambini sono tuoi. La casa è tua. Io sono tuo»

«Per sempre» Thor sorrise e Loki annuì «Più che per sempre»

 

FINE

 

 

 


End file.
